1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to an in-mold labeling assembly for a container, and more particularly to a container having a labeling assembly for releasably supporting a pressure-sensitive label molded in an exterior face of the container. The present invention is further directed to a method for making a container comprising an in-mold labeling assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers often require a labeling system to identify the contents, or other feature of each container. The label can provide information such as the origin and destination of the contents, batch number, part number, serial number, quantity, and description, for example. In most cases, these containers are reusable and are thoroughly cleaned prior to reuse or being refilled with contents of a different nature.
According to a conventional labeling assembly, a transparent envelope for displaying a label is secured to the container. A label bearing visual indicia identifying the feature of the container or its contents is placed inside the envelope where it can be viewed, thereby indicating the feature to an observer. When the feature of the container changes, such as when its contents are changed, for example, a new label with visual indicia reflecting this change is positioned in the envelope in place of the previous label. However, when the container is cleaned before reuse, the cleaning process and cleaning agents can degrade the transparency of the envelope, causing interference with the visibility of the visual indicia on the label. Interference is also experienced where, after time, the transparent envelope becomes stained or dusty due to the environment the container is in. Also, the transparent envelopes are sometimes bulky and subject to tearing and catching on objects.
Other proposed labeling assemblies call for an adhesive placard to be secured onto a container. Examples of such systems are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,858 and U.S. Pat. No. RE37, 164, both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein. According to the methods described in these patents, the adhesive placard has an exposed release layer that facilitates the easy removal and replacement of pressure-sensitive adhesive labels. When the status of the container changes such as when its contents are changed, for example, the previous label is cleanly removed without leaving residual adhesive behind and a new label with current information is substituted in its place. Although the reading of the label and other visual labeling indicia is not obstructed by a transparent envelope, the release layer and adhesive coated inner face may be prone to wear and separation from the container resulting from daily activities or rigorous cleaning conditions under certain circumstances.
In the present invention, a labeling assembly, such as a placard, can be molded directly into the container structure or body. Molding in a labeling assembly during the process of making a container reduces the time and cost of separately applying a labeling system after a container has been made. Also, because the labeling assembly is molded into the container and not attached by an adhesive, it is less susceptible to being separated therefrom due to general wear and tear on the container.